Sea of Chaos
by dittox216
Summary: He wanted to do something. But he didn't have the strength. Now he does. More inside. NOTE: Old Version.
1. Live or Die?

**AN:** Hello, I'm dittox216. This is my second fanfiction, and the first I will pursue for a long time. Now I have to say something about this story. Before you close this tab, at least finish this paragraph. Here it is- it's a chaos fic. I know that's one of the most cliche story ideas ever, but I know that. I'm trying to write a unoriginal, cliche story and make it new. That being said, I may not do it correctly, since it's been long since I read BoO, so constructive criticism is helpful and always accepted (at least reasonable reviews). Lets do this, and welcome to Sea of Chaos.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, as Rick Riordan does.**

** Percy: **Percy was never afraid of the water. It was his father's element after all. Being a son of the sea god was sort of like being a fish, or a frog. The water strengthened him, protected him.

Percy hoped it would hurt him.

Even as he looked down, he knew it was stupid. The sea was his father's territory. But the memories were painful, probably more so than the Arai's curses. Mostly because there would be no end to the pain. It would always haunt him forever.

Unless he wanted it to end.

He could join them, each of his friends. The rest of the seven. And since Percy was the only one left, he didn't feel strong.

It wasn't just them. Campers at Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter have also gone missing suddenly, sometimes without a trace. Some were eaten by monsters. But others were killed in their sleep, and others were dragged to the woods. Some were found outside the camps. Those that were ended up horribly disfigured. It just kept happening, and Percy couldn't stop it. He felt like he needed to save them. The problem was, he couldn't.

The worst part was most of it was impossible.

Percy knew that monsters couldn't enter the camp, at least Camp Half Blood, but the murders happened inside the camp. So either the border is weakening or bypassed completely, some magic was used, or worst off all, one of the campers was against anyone. Before, Percy might've destroyed anyone who tried with a massive tsunami. But after Akhlys, he swore he would not use extreme force if it might hurt the ones he love. He didn't want to hurt any of the campers, especially the innocents.

But people were getting hurt. Percy wanted to do something, but didn't know what. Life was confusing.

Percy wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't. He was doing this because he was lost, and couldn't think a way forward. That had always been Annabeth's thing.

Waves lapped at the rocks below, echoing across the canyon. He knew it wouldn't work, but he had to try. Even if it didn't, the water cleared his head. If he could think.

"It's now or never." Percy muttered.

If something had to happen, it would happen now. No sense into putting it off.

Before he could convince himself otherwise, Percy jumped.

ooo

Falling. Just like so long ago, into Taurtarus. Except this time Percy was alone, and he didn't intend to survive. Even now, he felt like someone was falling behind him. He tried to think. "I'm going to die. It's too much. Goodbye..."

He heard a hard, sickening crunch, and a feeling he shattered into one million pieces.

ooo

He woke in a makeshift tent, made mostly of metal and having way to many complicated parts. Add to the fact that the tent was a huge meters apart, it was also a mini home.

"Morning."

Percy's heart stopped cold. His mind began to race. It couldn't have happened. Percy saw him die. How was he there?

But he was. Leo Valdez, with the usual annoying snarky smile, was staring back at him.

"Leo.." Percy stammered. "You're alive."

"Oh really? I don't know for sure. Am I alive?" he retorted.

"Shut up Valdez."

"Is that the kind of homecoming I get? Come on Percy, where's everybody else? And why where you jumping off a cliff? Although I know how fun that is..."

Percy was annoyed with Leo, but that was fine. After all this time, I forgot how important is laughter was. Especially since it happened... "No Leo. There's something that I need to tell you."

"Then say it already. I don't have a lot of time. Any minute now Calypso is going to wake up and..." Leo began to blabber.

Having Leo here made him a bit stronger. After all, it was against all odds. Never mind he needed to say something to him. Hope sprung out into Percy filling him with hope. And a dark feeling of revenge.

Leo was still blabbering.

"Leo, shut up." Percy began reluctantly. Leo deserved the right to know. But Percy knew it would hurt him. But he had to try. "Leo... they're dead."

Leo fell dead silent. "What?"

"Yes... they all died. I still remember how it happened." Percy began. He did. And it would haunt him.

First there was Leo. It was sort of obvious he didn't die, but it still hurt him.

Then, he lost track of time. So many deaths at the same time. And he just wanted peace.

Piper.

Jason.

Frank.

Hazel.

Most painful of all, Annabeth. Just like when Percy lost his memory, he had memorized her gray eyes. But he still saw them fall. Percy saw all of them fall.

Even just talking about those things with Leo hurt. Percy tried not to cry.

Leo didn't.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Percy asked Leo, his voice low.

"So what?" This was Leo's voice. One open and honest. One without jokes. One that was powerful. "I survived. They might've too."

_"Maybe."_

ooo

The voice, chilling to the bone, rang behind both boys. Both of them jumped.

_"They are alive."_ The voice. The weirdest thing about the voice kept changing. Like it was everything.

_"Indeed.. because I am everything. And Nothing."_

"Enough with the riddles. Can you read my mind?" Percy shouted to the wind.

The wind replied. _"Yes and no. I am your mind. Or at least made it." _

"That's sh'nasty" Leo said with disgust.

"Shut up." Both Percy and the voice said in unison.

_"Anyways, I've come to give you a deal. I help you find your friends. You'll help me."_ The voice whispered.

"How would I know this isn't a trap. You could make us do anything. Are you tricking us?" Percy snapped. He didn't want to rush blindly, but he wanted to believe.

The voice hissed. _"Oh well. I guess I must show.__"_

_"I... I am Chaos, who created Gaea. Who was the abyss of nothing. And now must take measures for everything."_

_"Will you join me?"_

**End Chapter 1**

Wow.. this is my second fanfic. Hopefully a good start. RnR guys.

Hopefully see you in a week.


	2. Go or Stay?

**AN: Hi guys. It's been a great week. Sorry if this work isn't up to standards, I've been busy. Also sorry it took longer than I said. So, this is Sea of Chaos, Chapter 2.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO._**

Percy was stuck at another crossroads. He usually would have accepted immediately. But now that he had no idea, he wasn't as sure.

Normally, his first instinct was to save his friends. But his friends weren't alive. Probably.

Percy was lost, to say the least.

"_You need to decide_." the raspy voice hissed. "I cannot stay long."

"Why not?" Leo asked. "If you could help Percy with getting our dead friends back, why can't you stay for 5 minutes?"

"_Because... something is happening_." the voice responded.

"Geez. Give us a clear answer." Leo said back.

While the two of them argued, Percy was still lost. He knew it could (and probably would) be a trap, but he couldn't tell.

He could save his friends, but it could cost him dearly.

_To save a friend, you would sacrifice the world._

* * *

The voice cut him out of his daze. "_Have you decided_?"

"I..." Percy started.

"I accept."

* * *

"You sure Percy?" Leo asked.

"Shut up Valdez. And no, I do not." Percy muttered back.

"_Are you ready_?" the voice asked. It sounded real. It didn't sound fake or anything. It sounded real, the pleading.

"Just got asked that." Percy stated.

"Let's go."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short, I got writers block.**

**Anyways, RnR!**


	3. Circles

**AN: I'm sorry. That last chapter ****_sucked_****, and it took too long. So, this is ch 3 of Sea of chaos. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Enough said.**_

* * *

**Percy: ** Percy had felt pain before. He'd gotten countless scrapes and bruises. He'd been cursed to suffer what he made others suffer. He lost his best friends. He'd felt pain.

Still, Chaos was painful.

As part of their "_training_", the god/goddess/it of creation and craziness began with firing every pain receptor in his body.

"Aggghhh..." He moaned.

"_Patience_." the voice... no, Chaos, spoke out to him, like a overpowered Yoda.

Percy cussed, and kept thinking of how this pain would help him.

"_I heard that._" Chaos hissed. "_You need this. If you want to go save your friends, you have to go with me._"

"Where?" he replied.

"_To the pit, the deepest hell. To tartarus. You'll have to go alone, as your scrawny friend had gone back._" it stated.

Percy thought he might make it, buck that slapped Percy back into pain. "There again?"

"_Yes... to become more powerful than the unknown, one must be as powerful as they can._" it said.

"Someone's been watching too much Star Wars." Percy grumbled.

Then he groaned.

* * *

Darkness. Black to the point the eye can see, and back.

Red. Blood mist.

The sky around tartarus seemed like how he felt. Gloomy, damp, and depressed.

Surprisingly though, no monsters. Maybe Chaos's blessing, even though she wasn't supposed to.

Percy still had bad memories. The arai, Night, Kelly, Hyperion.

Tartarus himself, the doors of death.

Damasen. Bob.

Percy felt like he just jumped into the Cotycus. So immensely sad.

But within that, a burning passion. He was fire and water.

Traveling across tartarus was quiet, which unfortunately gave him time to think. Could he trust Chaos?

"Chaos is a primordial deity. You can't trust them." one part of Percy's brain said.

That other side began, "But you can tell that he-errm, she-"

"Get on with it." that first part said.

"it seems honest." the second part finished.

"So what? That is seems honest. It's probably a lie. Why would a primordial being trust us?" the first part snapped back.

"Stop!" Percy yelled at his splitting headache from listening to his brain fight itself. Then he realized he said it out loud.

"I'm going nuts." he thought.

Things were going great. He was in the middle of tartarus, he was depressed, in pain, and going crazy, and he was going nowhere.

"Nothing like a stroll through Hell." Percy spoke.

He trudged his way on.

* * *

He should have watched where he was going.

Otherwise he wouldn't have fallen into the swamp.

He groaned again, then started rubbing mud out of his eyes.

Of course he had to land here.

He still smelled the faint scent of fire, and the rotten smell of week old meat stew.

Damasen's house. Unoccupied.

Before, he couldn't have helped think they might be alive. But now, there was indispensable proof.

Both of them were dead.

That's when he met a creature.

Horribly misshapen, pieces of fur ripped off, it looked as if it were torn up and screwed back together.

A saber-toothed tiger that probably wanted a demigod stew for lunch.

Percy got ready to fight.

And it turned into a skeletal cat.

"Small Bob!" Percy exclaimed to Small Bob, and then picked him up.

"You're alive." he said.

Small Bob growled back at him, probably trying to tell him something.

"Glad to see you again." Percy felt just like when he met Leo. A bit lighter than usual.

Small Bob turned back into Not-So-Small Bob.

"Are you going to join me? Because I could use your help." Percy asked.

Percy exited the room, and Small Bob followed.

* * *

"_Done yet?_" Chaos asked.

"Finally." Percy said, annoyed. "Where were you the past what- 10 days?"

"_3 days._" Chaos replied. "_Would you like directions?_"

"Wouldn't that be to just jump off any cliff?" Percy asked, annoyed. "Into Chaos?"

Chaos stayed silent.

"_Whatever._"

"Are you ready?" Percy asked Not-So-Small Bob.

Small Bob growled at him.

"_The cat cannot go with you._" Chaos stated.

"Why ca-" Percy began.

"_Because he isn't human. He's too hurt. Besides, he would get torn apart._" Chaos answered.

"And I wouldn't?" Percy asked.

"_It would be as painful as firing every nerve in your body, but you would be alive._" it answered back.

Percy was stuck, again. Small Bob couldn't come, but he didn't want to lose another friend.

"He's a monster. He'll be fine." one part of his brain said.

"Not again." Percy said.

Chaos seemed to be gone, to wherever invisible deities that were made of wind went.

"Might as well get it over with." Percy muttered.

He kept walking, waiting for an edge. He and Not-So-Small Bob kept going forward.

This time, Percy was watching the ground, so he didn't fall in the humongous hole.

He could tell it went all the way down, to Chaos.

Percy embraced his companion, and got ready to jump.

"Goodbye." Percy said. If he died, those were his last words.

He jumped.

* * *

Falling. Nine days straight last time. Now just no time at all.

Despite that, Percy was pumped. He'd made it through tartarus, and was going to save his friends. He was ready.

He realized he was _not_ ready for when he hit land.

He cussed, his brain working overdrive. What could prevent him from going _splat _all over the ground.

He came up with nothing.

He should of realized before. But now, he was headed hundreds of miles to death. He made it this far.

"And it's why you can't give up."

Percy froze. That voice... it was so familiar. The advice didn't help, but the voice was...

"Good luck Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth's.

ooo

Shock. He froze up again, which wasn't the best place to freeze.

"Annabeth. Are you there?" Percy called out.

She wasn't. All traces of her voice was gone.

Percy felt like when he had lost his memory. If he were able to, he would've punched the wall.

He muttered, "That's it."

He checked his pockets. Just Riptide.

He uncapped Riptide, and swung it towards the nearest wall.

His sword lodged in the stone wall, barely slowing him down.

Percy saw ground. He was still going to fast, though he was slightly going slower.

He braced himself.

He counted to himself. 5... 4...3...

2...

1...

End Ch 3.

* * *

**AN: Whew. Done. Thanks, and RnR please. Constructive Critisism.**


	4. First Sight

**AN: Hi. Been busy the past two weeks, so it may not be up to standards. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO._**

* * *

Percy:

1

Falling down again. He still remembered how it was falling the first time. But now it was better, for some reason.

Knowing what to do made Percy feel braver. But it still didn't change the fact that he didn't know what to do.

Time was going in slow motion in his head. The less than 50 feet left till he wen't splat seemed impossible to survive.

Meanwhile he was thinking of some unpleasant memories. The time he fought Edchina and fell off the St. Louis Arch, the time he fell off the Hubbard Glacier, his other fall off Tartarus, desperately thinking of a way to survive. However, no matter how hard he thought he couldn't find an answer. He was a seaweed brain.

But it didn't matter. It seemed he had all the time in the world.

He kept on thinking whether he was stuck in place, staying the same distance away from the ground.

Right then, a voice cut through the time freeze.

"_Hello Perseus._" The voice rang out.

Percy didn't like that. The voice sounded deep, broad, but also evil, full of malice.

It's also a voice he recognized. He got it. Time.

"Kronos." Percy uttered.

The voice, Kronos laughed. "_Indeed. After you and the other one destroyed me, I came here. Thank's to you, I can't rise again. But, Perseus Jackson, I swear on the River Styx-_"

"Maia!"

That other voice cut straight through the Lord of Time's, and it broke the freeze, and Percy began plummeting full speed toward the ground.

Something slammed into his stomach. Another thing slammed between his head and neck.

Through the pain of those things that ran into him, he saw what they were.

A pair of flying shoes.

They carried them softly toward the ground. Percy rolled onto it the first chance he got.

"Well then." The same voice again. "This is a great family reunion."

Percy groaned.

"Come on Percy. Don't you remember your cousin Luke?"  
_Timeskip: 3 hours_

* * *

Percy was in shock. Just like with Leo.

Before, barely more than a month ago, he had defeated Gaea, along with the rest of the 7. And now he was in the pit of Hell, in Chaos's living room, talking to his dead friend.

"Hey Percy. You awake?" Luke asked.

Percy didn't answer. He was too tired.

"Never mind. Anyways, you have to go train up." Luke said.

"Why?" Percy snapped. He was a little too on nerve.

"You want to go save your friends huh?" Luke asked.

Percy stayed silent. Luke knew perfectly well what the answer was.

"What about you?" Percy asked. "Why are you so intent on helping me? Are you working with Chaos? What are you doing down here?"

"The first question I am not allowed to answer." Luke said, sounding a little bit to close like Chiron. "The other two are obvious: Yes, since I'm still in one piece, and I'm training recruits."

"For what?" Percy asked.

"I already said- I cannot answer." Luke replied.

"Fine." Percy grumbled. "What training will I go through?"

Luke stayed silent.

Percy barely heard it. A short whizzing sound, slicing through the air.

The textbook hit him on the back of the head.

Percy grunted, both from the pain and the dread coming up.

"_Go study for a while._" Luke said. He walked out of the room.

Percy stared out back at him, wondering if someone would throw something else.

Nothing came, so he sat down.

Percy sighed and hit the books.

_Timeskip: 1 day_

* * *

Percy slammed the book shut. Just as he expected.

He already knew that he'd have a hard time, because he was dyslexic. Of course, it being in a different language he had no idea what it was made it worse.

Luke wouldn't help him. Apparently he didn't know either.

But Percy knew Luke was holding back information... for whatever.

He couldn't help think that Luke was lying-again. Or if, even worse, he and Chaos were secretly trying to murder him.

To tell the truth, he could see why.

Those thoughts swam in his head. He hated not knowing. He also hated this stupid task of dyslexic torture.

He left the book on the chair and stormed out the room.

"_Going somewhere?_" Chaos asked.

"Yea." Percy snapped. "No use doing a useless task."

"_Useless?_" Chaos asked. "_I thought your friends mattered._"

"Well..." Percy started.

His friends did matter. He just couldn't do anything.

"I'm going for a walk." Percy said.

"_Okay._" Chaos answered.

Percy stepped outside the room, and looked for something to blow up.

The screaming helped him find it.

* * *

Percy ran to the place to where he heard it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw about 10 other people, some as young as 8 up to collage age kids, running toward the place.

There was a group of Cyclops.

Percy stood there, confused on what would happen.

He noticed that the other people had weapons out. Percy drew Riptide.

"_Hey guys!_" One girl said. She was about 13-14, and wore full battle armor.

"_Whats up!_" Another person said. It was a 10 year old boy, contently holding a huge ax.

"_What are we doing?_" Another person said.

The crowd exploded into conversation. Percy only caught glimpses of it.

"_Obviously we fight-_"

"I don't know...-"

"_It's probably a test-_"

"_-a full grown Cyclops though-_"

Percy was usually used to chaos (the feeling, not the person) but there was just too much information.

"_Everybody shut up!_"

Everybody did that, and looked at where the voice came from.

"_Alright guys._" The man said. He was tall, and had tons of battle scars. The most daunting was the fact that half of his face was ripped open. "_We didn't die for nothing._"

Everyone nodded. Except for Percy. Was he dead?

"_There's a group of Cyclops down there._" The man announced.

"We know!" Someone yelled.

"_Shut up_." The man said. He was pointing to a boy, and he seemed to be uncomfortable.

"_Let's do this._" The man shouted.

Everyone raised their weapons, but Percy hesitated. Something was wrong. Besides the fact that everyone around him was apparently dead andthat they were killing monsters that weren't trying to kill them(which was nice), he felt tricked.

"_You're right Percy._" Someone said.

Everyone turned to the person who spoke.

"_Hello everyone!_" Luke said. However, something was wrong about the way he spoke.

"_We brought you here to test you._" He continued.

"_To see how strong we were?_" The girl in battle armor asked.

"_No._" Luke said. "_To see who's a noob._"

Percy could sense the confusion around him. He shared it.

"_There's no need._" Luke said.

"To-" Percy asked, speaking out for the first time.

"_To run for help._" Luke finished. "_Unless we deliberately set you up, you can't be hurt._"

Percy was still concerned, but he stayed silent.

"_But since you're here, you might as well be tested._" He said.

"_Alright, pair up._"

Everyone got into pairs, until he was the only one left.

"_Alright Percy._" Luke said. He pointed his sword toward Percy's chest.

He swung.

* * *

Percy parried the hit and returned the strike. Luke blocked that and went again.

It kept on happening. Hit, parry, block, strike. He couldn't land a strike.

But Percy was tiring. He forgot how good Luke was, and he seemed to only be better.

In a few minutes, Percy was exhausted, and could barely control his sword. Luke swung again.

The two swords collided, and they locked swords.

Percy locked eyes with Luke. He wasn't even tired.

That alone made Percy mad. Luke wasn't taking it seriously.

_Hey._ He thought to himself. _At least he hasn't killed you._

But Percy ignored his head. His ADHD was slowing down everything. And he noticed one important detail.

Percy had the advantage.

Luke had once told him long ago that if you have the smaller blade, get in close, or something.

"Luke..." Percy muttered. "I have the advantage." Percy smiled. "The shorter blade... gets close."

Luke was silent.

Now, Percy, burning with adrenaline, twisted his sword, and pulled straight back.

Luke's sword fell out of his hands, and flew behind Percy.

Percy didn't know how he did it. He had just threw Luke's sword away, when some instinct kicked in.

Percy leaped backwards, grabbed Luke's sword, and charged.

Luke began to dodge.

Just as expected.

Percy spun and kicked Luke over. With a grunt, he fell.

Percy held Riptide in front of him, point to Luke's chest.

* * *

"_Nice._" Luke said. "_You've gotten better._"

Percy didn't feel better though. He had a major headache. "Ugh. How long has it been?" He asked.

"_Well..._" Someone from the crowd said. "_Our fights lasted around 5 minutes. You and Luke had been sparring for over an hour._"

"_That was so awesome though_!" Another person said.

"_Enough. You know why we're here. And if you don't, stay afterward._" Luke announced.

"_You will all be in a group. Specifically, J-6. You all know what that means, except for a few._" Luke announced.

"_Back to your temporary living spaces._" Luke ordered. "_You'll break around 5 for Dinner._"

Everyone left except for Percy, Luke, and a 12 boy that was small and scrawny.

"_Alright._" Luke said. "_Ask Me Anything._"

"Ok." Percy replied. "What is this place?"

"_This is a spot from Chaos._" Luke answered. "_Created when Gaea was created. A spot where Chaos trained dead heroes._"

"Why?" The boy asked.

"_Well, Day,_" Luke started, "_Wait, that's your name, right?_"

"Yep." Day said. He seemed to be embarrassed.

"_I can't tell you._" Luke answered.

"Ugh." Percy complained. "What's up with J-6?"

"_The way this camp works. There's Chaos, the leader of us all. Then, right now, there are 10 people in charge. Commander A-J, with 1 of each letter. There is a corresponding group for each letter, with about 100 members max. They are broken up into 10 groups, therefore the 6._"

"_You guys are new. So a new group for the newbies._"

"When did everyone else know?" Percy asked.

"_About a week or less after they arrive._" Luke answered.

"So, it's basically Camp?" Percy asked.

"_Yes._" Luke said.

"_Alright. Get back where you were before, and pack up. Meet at the giant chasm for dinner._" Luke said, as he walked away.

"He's friendly." Day grumbled.

"Say..." Percy asked, "What about you?"

He groaned. "I'm Day. The son of a nymph and a god."

"Which one?" Percy asked?

"It doesn't matter." Day answered. "I just got struck down a few days ago."

"Hera, probably." Percy said.

"What about you?" Day asked.

"Well..." Percy began. "I'm a son of Poseidon. I went to Camp Half-Blood, and saved Olympus twice."

"How did you die?" Day asked.

Percy's throat tightened.

"_I didn't._"  
_Timeskip: 5 hours_

* * *

Percy sat down at the desk in front of him.

Luke had just introduced J-6 to the entire camp. It was huge, hundreds of people.

Percy had been called the leader, something which made him happy.

Meanwhile he had 9 other people to remember, which wasn't good for his ADHD.

He decided to write them all down, using his celestial bronze pen, or Riptide.

He already knew Day. Percy found out that Day was 12.

Meanwhile, there was too many others to remember.

He picked up the book he had gotten from Luke. It was the perfect time to read.

If he could understand it.

He stared at the unrelenting letters.

_"Alright."_

Luke's voice rang in his head.

No... not his voice. The language.

Percy stared at the book. The title was _A History of Chaos- ? years ago_.

He began to read.  
_End__ Chapter 4_

* * *

**AN: Whew. Longest chapter yet, 2,174 words total. Hope I didn't confuse you with the italics. Those were the ancient language, or something. You may be waiting for a long time again.**

**But next chapter, there's a very important part of the story. If you remember...**

"_This is a spot from Chaos._" Luke answered. "_Created when Gaea was created. A spot where Chaos trained dead heroes._"

"Why?" The boy asked.

"_Well, Day,_" Luke started, "_Wait, that's your name, right?_"

"Yep." Day said. He seemed to be embarrassed.

"_I can't tell you._" Luke answered.

**That will be revealed next chapter... with a shocking reality.**

_**"You have to fight."**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"We did it!"**_

_**"Of course. Your job is to-"**_

**So, there are some quotes to think about. Thank you for reading! RnR, and get ready for ch 5.**


	5. Author's Note

**AN: Yes, so, I've been canceling my stories. I'm rewriting this one. Here's a treat "false ending":**

_Disclaimer for me not being the owner of PJO._

"Chaos, living underneath Tartarus, has been waiting for years.."

Percy sighed. Most of the books were Chaos's autobiography, and mostly the same.

His ADHD was causing him to grow restless, and began desperately looking for something else to do.

His eyes fell upon a book called "A Fairy Flies".  
Considering that most of the other books were the same, it was greatly welcomed.

Percy began reading the book, occasionally marking notes on the book.

He continued reading for a while, then stopped dead.

The side of the room was slowly being devoured by a pillar of light.

Percy ran into the pillar.

**AN: Heh. So there's the false ending. Thanks guys, and wait for Unformed, the remake of Sea of Chaos.**

**dittox216 out.**


End file.
